


Snowman and Snow Angles

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M, Snow Angels, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Daisy enjoy the snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman and Snow Angles

It was 3 days before Christmas. Clint and Daisy were excited. They really enjoyed the snow, so they were going to play in it today. Phil had been called by Fury for an emergency meeting on the Helicarrier.

So Clint was going to enjoy the day with Daisy. His baby girl was a 5 year old and extremely smart. She had stopped believing in Santa since the last year. However one thing Daisy enjoyed about Christmas was the snow.

Clint was ready with all his warm clothes. He called Daisy, "Baby girl, do you need some help ?"

Daisy yelled, "No Daddy. Just give me a minute."

Clint yelled, "OK." He re-checked everything they were taking with them. Clint was taking an old coat of Phil's, a carrot, two large buttons and an old bowler hat for the snowman. Clint was also taking a shovel. Daisy came down all bundled up.

Clint said, "Ready to go Baby girl ?"

Daisy said excitedly, "Yup."

They went to their backyard which was covered in snow. Daisy started making snow angles and Clint joined her. After that they started building the snowman. They dressed him up and Daisy clicked some pictures with it. They then had a mini snowball fight.

Eventually both were exhausted and they went inside to drink hot chocolate and eat cookies.

They had a lot of fun.


End file.
